Revival of the Hyuuga Clan
by Kiyoshi Nobuyuki
Summary: What happens when Orochimaru and the cloud village make an alliance and causing a war between the leaf village and the clouds? especially when right after hinata and Naruto finally are together! This my first fan fic let me know what you think. Naruxhina
1. Revealed! Hinata's love!

Well! This is my first fan fic ever! And I hope u all like this first chapter I have a lot planed for this story please tell me what you all think, I except even flames or w/e people call bad reviews lol that how new I am at this! Anyway enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE: REAVELED FEELINGS.

It has been only one year since Naruto Uzumaki a child of destiny came back to his home village known as konohagakure after the intense training he had with his sensei Jiraiya one of the three legenday sannin. It was early October and while marking his calendar he said, "Today is the day…" This month was very bittersweet to him considering it was the tenth, his birthday, and every year his old teacher Iruka was to treat him to ramen at where else? Ichiraku of course! And Iruka promised him a special surprise gift in celebration of his 16th birthday. However this day also was not the greatest day either since it was also the anniversary of the fourth hokage's death when he sealed the kyuubi within one child, Uzumaki Naruto.

(((Flash back))) 

People although everyday gave him cruel sickening looks were of course most active towards his existence around this time since most people blame him for the fourth's death and the kyuubi's wrath towards the village all those years ago. People who truly hated and despised him on his past birthdays went from destroying his house and possessions that he had to spitting in his face and calling him cruel words like "kyuubi bastard". Of course even though Naruto has the all powerful demon kyuubi sealed within him he was still human "W-why do they all hate and despise me so much!" he would yell to himself in the spot where he was tied up by kakashi and pasted his ninja exam. That was the only place he would find comfort on those days.

(((End Of Flash back))) 

"Finally! I can't wait till my surprise!" He yelled. At that moment there was a light knock at the boy's door. He tried to see who it was through the tinted window on the door but couldn't see much except the figure's shadow. However he could tell, due to the shadow's figure, that it was a girl.

'Sakura-chan?' he thought,' no it cant be her…this girls shadow is…different.'

He walked up to the door and opened it to find not Sakura but instead Hinata Hyuuga, a close friend of his. However neither of them knew that either of them had feelings for each other and were soon about to become even closer.

"H-Hinata-chan? This is a surprise!" he said joyfully

"G-gomen Naruto-kun…" she said looking down blushing.

'Wow I don't think that Hinata has ever visited me before…' "Oh? What are you sorry about Hinata-chan?" he asked trying to make eye contact as she tried her hardest to hide her intense cherry red blush.

"I-it's just that I sh-should have called you first…"she exclaimed

"Nah this is great it is good to have a surprise visit from a friend! Especially you since I don't think you have ever visited me before" He said putting his hand to rest on her shoulder, causing her to blush with a deeper intensity then before. Before she felt like she couldn't take it any more and was about to faint Naruto removed his hand from her shoulder asking her something she only heard from him in her dreams.

"Ummm…would you like to go with me to ichiraku to eat with Iruka-sensei? It's his treat but ill pay for you if you want," he said with a smile. Hinata just looked deep into his deep water-blue eyes wondering 'did Naruto-kun really just ask me that…?' She was almost certain it had been a dream until Naruto replied to her silence.

"I-It's ok I understand if you don't want to…after all the heir to the hyuugas' must be busy and-" Naruto said with the sound of disappointment in his voice but before he could even finish his sentence Hinata practically yelled " Yes, I'll go with you Naruto-kun!!!" stunning him in place. He had never heard her speak with that tone before. Soon Hinata remember why she was even there to begin with and it wasn't the greatest news in the world.

(((Flash back))) 

"Oi! Hinata! Shino!" yelled Kiba, one of Hinata's teammates," The fifth has summoned us!"

"Hai!" Both Hinata and Shino replied back to Kiba.Soon enough the team was waiting for the fifth to speak in her office. The Fifth Hokage known was the one and only gambling healing Tsunade, Another of the three legendary sannin.

"I'm glad that all three of you are here and not on a mission." she started," It seems that the village hidden in the clouds is still after the Hyuuga family's Kekkai Genkai ability the Byakugan…so we need two of you to go and spy on the village for about a week, The reason being that if they are then we must be ready of some kind of attack. I fear that they may have made an alliance with Orochimaru so that they both get what they want, The destruction of konoha and the Byakugan.i suggest that you Hinata stay behind so that if they get caught we don't have to worry about the Kekkai Genkai being obtained by them. Please Hinata go inform your clan to be prepared." Since this news also involved Orochimaru with this danger Hinata wanted to warn Naruto as well, being he had wanted to know any information on Orochimaru.

(((End Flash back))) 

"Cool! I am glad that you will come after all! Let me just go get my headband really quick come on in. It is kinda cold today."

"H-hai, a-arigato Naruto-kun" she said shyly hesitating before walking in slowly.

As Naruto walked into his room to go get the headband Hinata just took a seat on a nearby couch and was amazed at the sight of so many instant ramen cups on his table just empty and thrown around.

"I wonder if this is all he eats" worrying that since he had no parents probably had little money. Her mind trailed off her thought when she could hear Naruto yelling from his room."AAAGGHHH!!! WHERE IS IT?!?!?! WHERE IS MY HEADBAND!!!!" she slightly laughed knowing how he could easily forget certain small things. Soon though he came back calm with his headband in hand saying,"Alright lets get going!"

Hinata just gave him a smile and a nod getting up to leave. Being the "Gentleman" that he is he opened the door for her, "after you" he said with a smile.

Hinata just smiled back and said "arigato Naruto-kun" and she walked out the door with him following behind.

"Hinata hold on a sec." she turned to see him setting up small traps around the door's entrance. She wonder why he set up traps around the door and after trying to guess he finished and just asked him.

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Why do you set up traps around your door?"

"Hmm? Oh…" he knew that the only people who truly knew about the demon kyuubi within him in his age group was Sasuke and Sakura so he made something up to not worry Hinata.

"W-well y-you see… I worry that ummm…burglars, yeah that's it! Burglars will break in."

"Oh…ok…"she said with doubt.

'Alright! Nice save Naruto! And people call you dumb' he thought to himself.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO EAT!" he yelled.

Hinata just let out a smile and thought to herself, 'I'll tell him about Orochimaru later."

While naruto and Hinata walked through the streets of konoha they both noticed people staring at Naruto with sick and disgust and at Hinata with shock. Naruto knew why they were looking at Hinata with shock. It was because he was the kyuubi and for him to be with the heiress of the hyuuga clan was shocking since he was a basically a demon and her, a princess. He knew he would never get a chance to be with her because of this so he just pretended most of the time to still be interested in Sakura a little even though he just thought of her as a sister.

He looked back at Hinata to see her a little afraid of the peoples stares.

Hinata was truly scared she knew people gave Naruto horrid looks before but nothing like this. Their eyes were like kunai knifes stabbing both her and Naruto.

"Hey, don't worry I know a short cut to avoid all these people" he took her by the hand and jumped up startling her a little. They landed on a roof.

"Come on this way he said still holding her hand" soon they were jumping from roof to roof and Hinata oddly enough to her felt a raindrop. She looked up at the cold grey looking clouds when she felt another, this time landing on her cheek she looked at Naruto to ask if he felt them to and realized that they were coming not from the sky but from him.

Her soft heart sank in sadness that those people's stares hurt him so much, since she always saw him brave in the face of others, she had wonder what it was in those people's stares that hurt him although she didn't know why they did she just knew what it felt like since she saw and felt it first hand.

"N-Naruto-kun…"she asked.

"Y-yes? What is it Hinata-Chan?" he replied with a stammering voice forcing himself to stop crying.

She wanted to ask him why they stare at him with so much hate when she decided to change the question.

"Ummm… when would be a good time to give you your birthday gift?"

Naruto just turned back facing nothingness and stopped one roof from the ichiraku ramen shop where Iruka was waiting for him. It surprised him since only a few people knew about his birthday in his age group.

"Hinata…how did you know it was my birthday?" he asked in a weakly serious tone turning to face her.

She wasn't sure what to say so she just told him the truth.

"W-well I h-had o-overheard you talking to yourself that you birthday was today and I felt guilty that I didn't know about it and well I got you a gift," she said putting her head down in embarrassment.

Since she had her head down she could only hear his footsteps getting closer to her. She was worried that he was going to be upset at her for hearing him about his birthday that when she was about to apologize to him she didn't realize him grab her.

Naruto pulled her towards him hugging her close to him tightly. "Hinata…Arigato."

He said as he started to become teary again. She was surprised by him hugging her that at first she was quite tense but soon melted into his arms and returned his hug back to him. Of course being the shy girl that she is blushed and felt the heat of her body reach her head but just ignored it when she felt a tear coming from her crush and dripping onto her cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun…it is ok you don't have to hold it in, you can cry everyone does." she said in a comforting tone to him.

"Hi-Hinata arigato!!! It is j-just that no one other then Iruka-sensei ever knew or got me anything before on my birthday! E-everyone just goes to the fourth's grave to p-pray in p-peace to him. Y-you're the first person who knows the day of my birth other than I-Iruka-sensei and the fifth!"

She had no idea that, including herself now, only a few people knew about his birthday. He soon calmed down a little so she decided to ask her original question to him

"Naruto-kun…why do people stare at you that way…? So cold and angry?"

He pulled away ending there hug. "I-I'm sorry Hinata…I-I don't think that you will ever speak to me again if you knew why…I-I don't want that to ever happen."

She decided that she would finally tell him the truth about how she felt towards him.

"N-Naruto-kun…I h-have something to tell you…something very important…"he looked her into her lavender white eyes wondering what she was saying.

"I have h–had a crush on you…but not just a small one…it has been growing since we were at the academy together…"she explained in a nervous tone slightly looking away.

Naruto then recalled the time of the chunnin exams when she tried to help him pass the written portion of the test.

(((Flash back))) 

'Ohhh man!!! I'm so gonna fail this!!!! If I do then Sakura and Sasuke will kill me!!'

He thought to himself.

"N-Naruto-kun…" a voice came from next to him. "Y-you could copy off of me if you like…" he looked to see who it was.

'Hinata-chan? Why would she ever want to help me out? Oh I know this is a trick to get me to fail…wait…Hinata isn't like that…unless Kiba put her up to it…! Well only one way to find out.' He thought.

"Hey…Hinata why do you want to help me out? Hm?"

"O-oh well I want you stay h-here…"

He then looked at her puzzled wondering what she meant.

"O-oh well it would just be great if we all passed r-right? I mean with the nine of us being rookies and all…"Hinata said franticly.

"Oh…makes sense I guess thanks!" but just when he turned to look he heard a Procter writing something down and when he turn to the teacher the man smirked at him as if saying "yes keep cheating I dare you"

"Hinata…thanks but I just do this on my own I don't want you to end up failing with me" he whispered.

"All right Naruto…."she replied.

'Nice going Naruto!' he thought to himself, 'what a great time to become noble when your about to fail!'

(((End of Flash back))) 

Naruto looked down at Hinata as she had finished," and well I-I j-just w-wanted you to kn-know"

He then surprising both Hinata and himself grabbed her again pulling her towards him, kissing her softly. Realizing what he had just done and pulled back knowing that he, the Kyuubi container and just kissed a girl who was practically a princess.

"Oh man! Please forgive me Hinata! I didn't mean to! I-I mean that I just Ahhhhh! Why can't I say this!!!" he yelled bowing in apology.

She couldn't believe that he had just kissed her and now apologizing to her as if he committed a crime.

She decided to do something that she didn't regret doing. She slowly started to walk closer to him.

Naruto thinking to himself prayed that she didn't punch him across the face considering his last childhood crush would do that if he were to as so much as to hug her.

He could hear her footsteps coming closer and when he looked up and saw, not a mad Hinata but one that was happy about what had just happened.

Hinata reached for his face grabbing his cheeks with her hands then moving her face up to his kissing him back having to tiptoe since he was almost a head higher then her, but this time there was more passion and intensity between them. When there lips met they both felt heat rush through each other, and they enjoyed every moment of it.

To both of them their kiss was everything that either of them dreamed of and more. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist to support her reach. They stayed like this for a minute or two until Naruto reluctantly moved away ending the moment they both enjoyed so much.

"So, Hinata…does this mean what I think it means?" He asked with a slightly dazed and calm look to her.

"Yes Naruto-Kun It does…"she replied

"You really do?" he asked.

"Hai Naruto-kun…I do really and truly love you".

Naruto believed this but had doubt wondering the one thing that could end it all.

'Will she still say that once she knows the truth about me, the Fourth, and the kyuubi…' he wondered, knowing that their love was about to be tested to the brink by many people and trials that awaited them both.

CHAPTER ONE: REVEALED FEELINGS.

END


	2. Advice

Revival of the Hyuuga clan

Chapter 2: Advice

Well chapter 2 is here w00t now that school is out I can finally concentrate on this story. Oh and the anime me looks like a grey-skinned white haired 18 year old dude with angelic wings and demon horns (similar to devil Jin if you have played tekken 5 well just the horns lol) I decided to put that in if anyone wondered what the anime me looked like heh…the real me is just short…..(5.5 and 16 years old)…….anyway here you go!

Naruto: hey! Wait a minute!!

Tenma: what?!

Naruto: you forgot to say something important

Tenma: …ummmm

Sasuke: Baka…

Tenma: I know I didn't just hear you say that!!!(Shakes fist and flies over Sasuke)

Shikamaru: forget it I'll say it. Tenma doesn't own Naruto

Tenma: cries in corner knowing he will never own Naruto…Sasuke I blame you!!! DIE!!!!(Whacks Sasuke over the head with fist and sends him flying with his powerful pulse technique)

Naruto and others: sweat drop

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!!!! Runs to him

Sasuke: currently conked out

Tenma: Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

Hinata: Enjoy the second chapter!

It was raining although not very hard but a little more then a drizzle. Iruka was becoming impatient waiting for a certain someone wondering where in the world he could be. (Heh…we know).

'Damn where could that child be!' Iruka thought, 'He may be stronger then me and Kakashi but that doesn't mean he can take Kakashi's late habits too!' as he finished that last thought he heard the voice of Naruto. "Oi! Iruka-sensei! Sorry I'm late I jus-"Naruto didn't get to finish when Iruka cut him off but not turning to face Naruto.

"Naruto I don't want to hear one of those excuses that Kakashi is teaching you I swear you becoming more and more like him very day."

"HEY DON'T GO COMPARING ME WITH THAT PERV! WHY DON'T YOU TURN AROUND AND SEE WHAT KEPT ME BAKA!" Naruto yelled back at his old teacher.

"NARU-…Oh so that is why" Iruka said turning to see not only Naruto but Hinata. What caught his eye the most was that they were holding hands and that she was wearing his jacket so she wouldn't get cold.

"Now well isn't this a sight to see!" he said, "it is about time! So you both finally hooked up didn't you?" Both Naruto and Hinata looked away from each other and Iruka blushing with smiles on their faces.

"Hahaha I guess I'll take that as a yes!" Iruka said but noticed it was starting to rain a little harder," well what are we standing out here for lets go on in away from this rain.

They nodded and went inside and started to order their meals. Hinata got pork while Naruto got beef and Iruka…well he got a sneaky plan (can you guess?)

"Oops! Sorry Naruto I have to go report something to the fifth hokage! Here take this money to pay for Hinata as an apology." Iruka said handing Naruto the money." but sensei what about my surprise gift?"

"Oh? Hinata knows about your birthday to now?" he asked in a whisper.

"Well…yes she was listening in on me talking to myself a while back and over heard." Naruto said in a whisper back.

"Well does she know about _Him_ yet?" Iruka asked worried.

Naruto hesitated to answer but replied "No…"

"Naruto you are going to have to tell her" he said finishing the whisper"Well I'll be going now I'll see you later Hinata Naruto bye"

"Bye sensei"

"See you later Iruka sensei"

"Oh and Naruto, Hinata?" Iruka asked

"Yes?" they said in unison

"Stop calling me sensei will you?! You both are higher ranked then me!" and with that Iruka was gone.

"Hahaha…well looks like we can have a real first date now right Hinata?" Naruto asked calmly.

**SPLASH!!! **Hinata fainted face first into her ramen that just arrived at the words "real first date"

"Oh man! Hinata! Are you all right?!" Naruto asked frantically worried and pulled her out of the greasy soup. "Heh…I have got to teach you how to not faint hahaha." Naruto said while wiping her face clean of the oils of the soup. (Wow I think I killed the craving for ramen a second there to oily Hahaha….)

"Naruto you sure did pick an odd girl", said Ayame (if you don't know who she is shame on you!!!) "You should take her somewhere better then this old run down place…" no sooner had she said that did her fathers voice came echoing in "ARE YOU TELLING MY BEST CUSTOMER TO GO ELSEWHERE?! HE IS WHAT KEEPS THIS PLACE LIVING!"

"I'M TELLING HIM TO TAKE HER TO A BETTER PLACE NOT A RESTURAUNT!!!" Ayame yelled at her father. "I am telling him to go to that place where I normally go to show my boyfriends!!!"

Naruto was a bit scared since he had never seen such hostility between father and daughter at ichiraku. "If he goes there that curse will ruin his relationship with her Ayame." Her father said more calmly

"Umm if it is going to do that then I don't think I-"Naruto didn't finish after getting a glare from Ayame then she yelled back at her father "THE ONLY REASON I CAN'T KEEP A BOYFRIEND IS BECAUSE YOU ARE OVER PRETECTIVE!!"

Silence fell and all was still and Ayame calmed down and said now in her normal voice "come closer Naruto I'll tell you where to go it is a really beautiful place to be she will love it trust me" she said winking one eye. Naruto agreed and listened to what she was telling him.

(Few minutes later)

"Alright thanks a lot Ayame" Naruto said putting Hinata onto his back (she was still out cold poor thing…)

"Naruto all you have to do is promise never to tell anyone it's location especially my father" she whispered.

"I got it thanks again" he responded

"No problem! Just think of it as a thank you for being our best customer!" And with that Naruto was off sprinting and being careful not to stir or drop Hinata.

"**Hahaha you know brat once she learns about me she will have a change of heart and dump you right?"** chuckled the one thing that could end Naruto's new relationship, the Kyuubi.

"Damn what do you want fox?" Naruto shot back at him with anger, "Hinata isn't like that! Even if it ended I'm sure we would still be friends!" "Do you really believe that kit?" asked Kyuubi.

Naruto knew that deep in his heart there was doubt to what he had just said and of course since Kyuubi was connected with him he sensed it. "Kit even if she accepts you and still wants to be with you I'll want to have some fun too…hmhmhmhm…" "I swear if you put a single scratch on her I will kill you!!" Naruto responded with anger in his voice. "Oh? And how do you plan on that? You are not good enough to kill me."

"I'll kill myself and take you with me" Kyuubi of course was surprised that the girl had so much influence on him." Kit you are-""I AM NOT YOUR KIT!!!" Naruto yelled in anger, this actually saddened the powerful demon a little.

"None the less know this, me knowing that you would end your life to protect her shows that you have some charisma and I respect that you have my blessing." Said Kyuubi with a more comforting tone

Naruto couldn't understand why but he felt like he could trust him and replied.

"Thank you" Naruto said in reply

"Err. Just one thing…" said Kyuubi.

"Hm? What is it?"Naruto asked with some confusion.

"POLE!!!"

"Whaaa?!"

BAAMM!!!

Naruto had been paying so much attention to his little talk with Kyuubi he didn't see the metal pole in front of him and before landing on Hinata turned and landed face first onto the hard ground while Hinata was laid against his back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Naruto groaned. The Kyuubi was laughing his head off at the clumsy shinobi "Wow kit you even took the ground face first for the girl I didn't think that would happen considering you're the clumsiest person I have ever known."

Soon Hinata awoke and stood up to try and remember where she was then she remembered that she fainted and tried to find Naruto but he wasn't anywhere to be seen but then she heard a small "ouch"

And looked down to she that she was standing on him.

"Naruto-kun!! I am so sorry I didn't know that you were there!!"She then got off him pulled him to his feet and started to tear at what she did Naruto hated to she her like that and said "N-no Hinata it is okay! Actually I needed a small back rub heh…." "Wow nice save kit…" Kyuubi said sarcastically. 'Shut up!' Naruto told him Kyuubi just laughed.

Hinata looked at him worried about her standing on him and noticed a mark on his face like he ran into a pole and wondered if she was ok (sniff man why cant most girls be like her?) Naruto took quick notice of Hinata's worry and said "Hey, hey it is okay im fine! After all you know I heal faster then anyone!"

"Thanks to whom?" Kyuubi asked mockingly.

Naruto just groaned under his breath and gave a smile at Hinata showing that he was fine. She smiled and hugged him comfortingly. 'Wow she is cute…no even cuter when she smiles' he thought. Then he remembered the place Ayame told him about.

"Hey Hinata lets go I want to show you a place that I heard about."

"Alright Naruto-kun" she said smiling up at him

(A Few minutes later in the forest right outside of konohagakure)

They had finally reached their location and Naruto was looking for something when Hinata asked "Ano… what are you looking for naru-kun?" Naruto froze in place and turned to face her and had his sly fox-like grin across his face that Hinata adored but was wondering why he was smiling like that now.

"A-ano…what is it?" she asked looking down a bit. He came a little closer to her to were he was only two inches from her face and asked "Did I just hear you call me Naru-kun? Is that a nickname I smell?" grinning and looking her in the eye, "well looks like since you have given me a nickname I will call you hmmmm….Hina-chan!" he said finishing his sentence. Hinata just looked him in the eye, smiled and said "I would love that Naru-kun" Naruto then gave her a small but loving kiss and turned to continue looking for what he was looking for and sure enough he found it…a button and pushed it.

And then

BOOM CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Naruto: EHH!? NO FAIR!!!

Tenma: deal with it you have Hinata anyway!

Naruto: True (runs to Hinata)

Tenma:sigh (walks over to them)

Hinata: Hi Tenma

Tenma: (gets idea) Hi! (Places arm around Hinata)

Naruto: Hey what do you think your doing?!?!

Tenma: Hahaha just messing with you here (lets go of Hinata)

Shikamaru: yo when are we going to get in this?

Ino and Sakura at same time: YOU!! YOU HURT SASUKE!! (Cracks knuckles)

Tenma: oh no… (Spreads out wings and escapes reach) Hahaha don't worry Shikamaru everyone will be introduced soon I am even going to take part! Naruto! Hinata! I'll see you soon! (Flies away)

Shikamaru: this is truly troublesome why do his friends compare me to him? I guess I'll say it since he is gone...Ugh…Review. he accepts flames as well…


	3. Writers block

Sorry people I am having a hard time because of writers block I know what I'm going to do later but to get to it is difficult…..anyway there is going to be a character death I want u all to vote between these people to die there will be more then one character death but only one for now

Kiba:

Shino:

Vote please

Kiba: HEY WHY ARE WE THE CHOICES?!

Because you both are at the sound so neh….besides people like you more so odds are that Shino is going to be picked.

I will put up the chapter once I get 10 or more votes u can vote more then once also I want u to vote for this

Weather or not my OC should appear I described him in last chapter so let me know


End file.
